heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Come Vol 1 4
* (Jim Corrigan) Supporting Characters: * :* :* :* & :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Adversaries: * :* :* :* :* :* :* Other Characters: * Gulag inmates :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* * * Locations: * :* :* :* ::* :* Items: * * * * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in the Kingdom Come trade paperback, hardcover edition and Absolute slipcase edition, which feature the "One Year Later" epilogue scene. * Throughout the entire Gulag battle, Magog is seen avoiding the fighting and attempt to save as many lives as he can, and have discarded his helmet symbolizing that he have finally reached humility by the end of the story. * Translation of Von Bach's German dialogue when he is about to kill Zatara: "Du wurst wie eine wanze zerquetscht" ("You will be squashed like a bug!") Though the translation is in error and that the correct sentence should be "Du wirst wie eine Wanze zerquetscht werden!" * The translation for the various dialogues at the U.N. Building: "The lunatic is already here!" or "Here comes the madman!" (Filipino), "My God! He's going to kill us all!" (Greek), and "Run! Run for your lives!" (French). * Among the gathered crowd standing behind Wonder Woman, the Green Lanterns, Superman, Batman, and Flash are: William Moulton Marston, Harry G. Peter, Jerry Siegel, Joe Shuster, Martin Nodell, Bob Kane, and Bill Finger; the creators of Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Lantern, and Batman, respectively. | Trivia = * Captain Marvel's use of the Shazam lightning bolt against Superman during their one-on-one confrontation would be repeated in another similar battle between the two heroes in the Justice League Unlimited episode "Clash". * Menagerie is seen changing into a from Lewis Carroll's and a Green Martian from Edgar Rice Burroughs' John Carter series. * In the "One Year later" epilogue: :* The long-haired Superman waiter that greet Clark and Diana is a clear reference to the long-haired version of Superman following the "Death of Superman" storyline. Also the waiter bears an uncanny resemblance to actor Dean Cain, who portrayed Superman in Lois & Clark. :* A cook is dressed as the Martian Manhunter behind the counter. :* The restaurant's patrons are caricatures of Nick Bertozzi (waiter wearing the Captain Marvel costume), E. Nelson Bridwell, Mike Carlin, Chantal d'Aulnis, Paul Dini, Mark Gruenwald, Sol Harrison, Maura Healy (Alex Ross' lawyer), Ann Ivan, Patricia Jeres, Bob Kahan, Jenette Kahn, Laurie Kerr, Charles Kochman, Jay Kogan, Steve Korte, Shira Levine, Paul Levitz, Elliot S. Maggin, Rich Marlow, Mike McAvennie, Maureen McTigue, Scott Nybakken, Ken Sanzel, Amy Schmetterling, Rob Simpson, Julie Shwartz, Scott Sonneborn, Laura Strohl, Curt Swan, Martha Thomases, Bruce Timm, Peter Tomasi, David Vinson, Bob Wayne, and Mort Weisinger. :* The T-shirt salesgirl is wearing a Batgirl costume from the [[Batman (1966 TV Series)|1960's Batman TV series]]. She is reading a Young Love comic book. Above the salesgirl's kiosk are the corporate logos of Graphitti Designs, DC Comics and Warner Brothers. :* On the wall are: a older version of a Challengers of the Unknown costume; the Bat-Ship from the 1960's Batman TV series; Jonni DC; and the 1970's DC Comics Logo. :* A display case of Kryptonite (green, red, gold, blue, white and jewel) and the H-Dial from Dial H for Hero. :* On the menu Clark is looking shows: the Silver Age Flash offering "fast special"; Gin Gold Soda (the elixir that originally gave Ralph Dibny, the Elongated Man, his stretching abilities); the Silver Age Green Lantern Hal Jordan 'green-lighting' other specials; and Superman's mischievous enemy, Mr. Mxyzptlk (spelled in Silver Age spelling) offering mozzarella sticks. :* Jonah Hex can be seen as a stuffed figure put on display in Planet Krypton. This is a reference to his last adventure, where he is killed by George Barrow and taxidermied as a circus attraction by L.B. Farnham. That's actually his dead body on display, not a dummy. :* A picture of King Tut portrayed by Victor Buono from the 1960's Batman TV show. :* On Bruce, Diana, and Clark's table are Bulletman and Bulletgirl salt-and-pepper shakers, and a ketchup bottle bearing the Warner Brothers logo. Bruce's coffee mug is model after a Green Lantern Battery, Clark's Shazam! glass and Diana's Flash's insignia on a glass are based on 1970's Pizza Hut giveaway. Also the swizzle sticks in Clark's mug are in the shape of Green Arrow's boxing glove and boomerang arrows. :* Props of the wheelchair belonging to Chief of the Doom Patrol, and the Cosmic Treadmill. :* On the table belonging to the DC employees is a Chemo-shaped glass. :* Bruce gives the waitress dressed as the Carrie Kelly version of Robin from Batman: The Dark Knight Returns a once-over look. In the Power Girl Chicken Sandwich item on the menu that the waitress suggests, she says that the cut is breast -- a rather suggestive in-joke referring to Power Girl's physical appearance. :* Two posters of the Superman serials from 1940's: Superman in Scotland Yard and Superman and the Jungle Devil. :* Hanging in the ceiling are a panel of Qwisp, Silver Age sidekick of Aquaman; and models of Wonder Woman's Invisible Plane, Starro, and Bizarro World. :* Despero's chessboard from , and a model of the key to Superman's Fortress of Solitude. :* Alex Ross himself is seen "screaming at" Dan Raspler and Mark Waid. :* A shelf holding two Green Lantern Batteries, a Phantom Zone Projector, and Bottled City of Kandor. :* A promo poster of Superman: The Movie. :* Also on the ceiling are models of the JLA Satellite, a Blackhawks plane, a Super-Turtle doll, and a Beppo the Super Monkey doll. :* Phil Sheldon from Marvels who previously makes a cameo appearance in is sitting next to Jim Corrigan and Norman McCay. Also sitting next to Norman is Uncle Sam, from U.S. :* The headgears in the cabinet behind Jim Corrigan and Norman McCay are the Golden Age Hawkman's helmet, Sargon the Sorcerer's turban, Enemy Ace's headgear, and Sgt. Rock's helmet :* Covers of , which debut the first appearance of Captain Marvel, and , which is generally regarded as the very first DC Comic. Opposite to the covers are the equipment of the Golden Age Sandman. | Recommended = | Links = * Kingdom Come article at Wikipedia * Kingdom Come article at the Alex Ross Collector * Kingdom Come series index at Comicbookdb.com * Kingdom Come series index at the Grand Comics Database }} References